Fresh Loyalty
by MidnightEden234
Summary: It all started with a little kindness... and a bad sunburn. / HichiIchi / Rated M for ALL OUT YAOI / ONESHOT


Title: Fresh Loyalty

Summary: It all started with a little kindness... and a bad sun burn.

Pairing: HichiIchi DUH!

Inspired By: My sunburn T-T

Dedication: Ichigo Kurosaki (July 7th) and Hichigo Shirosaki (unknown) HAPPY BIRTHDAY ICHIGO/STRAWBERRY-CHAN!

**Ichigo: ...why?**

**Because I love you! :D**

**Ichigo: *face palm***

**Shiro: *pouts***

**I love you too Shiro~! *glomps both***

* * *

"Hey... Ichigo."

"Hmm?" Ichigo looked up from his book and into the inverted eyes of his inner hollow, Shiro.

Shiro, unnoticed by Ichigo, shifted nervously on the park bench. He looked up at the sky and drew in a deep breath. "Today's July 15th... right?"

Ichigo nodded despite being unsure as to where this conversation was going.

"That's your birthday."

By the tone of Shiro's voice, that was a statement. It was clear that Shiro knew when Ichigo's birthday was, but why he brought it up was still unclear.

Shiro swallowed visibly before voicing his thoughts, "What's a birthday?"

Ichigo's eyebrows knit together and for a mere second he couldn't believe what Shirosaki had said. Then when it all processed, Ichigo burst out laughing.

"Ichigo," Shiro called out in annoyance.

Ichigo gasped in a breath before supressing his laughter into a few small chuckles. He wiped the tear from his eye then turned back to face his very annoyed and very confused hollow. "You're serious?"

Shiro nodded with an irritated look.

"Can't you just read my mind?"

"You've blocked me out of that part," Shiro grumbled.

Ichigo nodded. "Well, everyone is born on a particular day. I was born on July 15th, and so when that day comes along again the next year we call it our birthday," he explained. "Really it's just a way for people to celebrate growing old. They give you gifts and stuff..."

Shiro smiled at Ichigo's disinterest and went back to starring up at the sky. He sighed pleasantly and didn't notice the time go by until a book was suddenly waved across his vision. Shiro shook his head and stood up then turned to Ichigo with a small smile.

"You're strange," Ichigo claimed.

"I'm s'pose to be, aren't I?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and sighed. Extending a hand to his hollow he said, "Are you ready to go back?"

Shiro nodded and extended his hand to take Ichigo's, but paused about halfway there. "King?"

"What is it?"

"Your hand is... red."

Ichigo looked down at his palm. When he noticed nothing was wrong, he flipped his hand over and nearly screamed, "Oh shit!"

Sensing Ichigo's discomfort with the situation, Shiro did his best not to laugh as he watched Ichigo jump around. The Shinigami looked over his arms, his legs and his chest, all of which were burnt where the clothes hadn't covered.

"Fuck," Ichigo muttered.

Shiro frowned. "Are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay! Do I look okay to you?" Ichigo snapped. He sighed and composed himself before murmuring, "Sorry..."

Shiro merely continued to frown as he said, "Should we go back to your apartment?"

"Yeah." Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair in aggravation, muttering something that sounded like "Of all the days to not wear sunscreen..."

Ichigo and Shiro walked home without talking to each other. Ichigo stood in front and Shiro stood behind, every once in a while looking up from the sidewalk to peek at Ichigo's skin. It seemed to be bothering Ichigo, and in return that bothered Shiro.

* * *

A shirt was forgotten on the floor, Ichigo stood half naked by his bed. Exhaustion took its toll and Ichigo collapsed onto the mattress. All the air in his lungs fled and he was left in a barely breathing state.

The wounds on Ichigo's back were still fresh. He had, after all, just come from a fight. This time Ichigo was up against a particularly powerful hollow. The hollow had obviously eaten a lot in its life time... or death time, whichever. Ichigo was prepared for its strength, but he hadn't expected a normal hollow to be so fast. Four of its claws dug deep into his back and created long gashes through his skin. The hollow threw him across the pavement, hence the grazes all over his body. Ichigo knew they'd scar, but they'd just add to the total number of white marks across his body already.

He was sure Orihime could heal his wounds for him. And then they wouldn't scar. In fact, he could probably get her to heal his sunburn too... But tonight Ichigo was feeling helpless, and if he couldn't survive a bit of pain then he felt like he didn't deserve to live at all.

"You're so pathetic Ichigo."

No response came from the orangette. Ichigo was too far drained to even move.

Shiro appeared in Ichigo's room leaning against the wall by the closet. He observed Ichigo for quite some time before deeming Ichigo asleep. Then Shiro began to notice other things. He saw the moonlight as it crept in through the window. He saw the shadows move across Ichigo's skin as the curtain danced in the wind. He saw Ichigo's muscles, hard yet smooth to the touch just like a hand crafted table. Shiro saw the wounds and found himself pissed to no end.

Shiro slipped over the teen, careful not to touch any of his burnt skin or cuts. When he secured a position on the teenager's body and was sure Ichigo wouldn't wake, Shiro proceeded to comply with what his instinct told him. He allowed most of his reiatsu to gather in his hands, then carefully brought his fingers down to touch Ichigo's back.

Ichigo groaned at the contact and hissed when Shiro touched one of his open wounds. Shiro continued to spread his hands even as Ichigo's noises grew louder. "Shh... King, just relax. This is better for you than anything that red haired bitch can do."

Ichigo's wounds began to foam and bubble. Ichigo moaned, though this time it sounded more like a pleasured whimper than a pained cry.

Shiro's eyebrows knitted together. He lowered his ear to Ichigo's lips and listened closely for the next sound. Sure enough, as Shiro continued to work on Ichigo's wounds, further pleasured noises erupted from Ichigo's throat.

"This is your reaction hmm?" Shiro grinned with glee. "How interesting..."

The slightly skinned sections on Ichigo's body had all been healed and his sunburn was nowhere to be seen. The scars across Ichigo's skin had all faded and now a white puss-like substance had begun to emerge from his wounds. It spread over the gashes like some sort of sick silly putty and hardened into muscle. Ichigo's tanned color reappeared and covered the white, making everything look totally and completely normal.

"Nnn..." Ichigo stirred. His head slowly lifted from the pillow. "Shiro...?"

"Yeah it's me ya dumb shit. Tell me, what're you doing getting this perfect body o' yers all scarred up?"

"Hollow... fast... now... tired..." Ichigo murmured.

Shiro found that oddly cute. He softly stared at the boy beneath him before temptation became too much to resist. Shiro placed his thumbs under each of Ichigo's shoulder blades, and then pushed down with a little force.

Ichigo's breathing hastened. Then Shiro begun to move his fingers down and Ichigo moaned.

It was a little more than instinct that had Shiro doing this. Not only did he owe his King for a few things... but he wanted to as well. It was a strange bundle of feelings that Shiro didn't understand known as emotions. Sure he understood hate, but love? No...

"Why...?" Ichigo murmured, his strength too far gone to do much else.

Shiro didn't know what to say. He continued to massage beneath Ichigo's shoulder blades, the teenager showing high appreciation by moaning. A nervous feeling settled in Shiro's stomach that really bothered the albino. Shiro pulled away seemingly triggering a demanding emotion in Ichigo.

"Don't stop," Ichigo hissed with a bit of a warning growl.

Shiro couldn't help himself, he grinned. Placing his hands back on Ichigo's body, he began to massage Ichigo's shoulders. His thumbs kneaded deeply into Ichigo's tense muscle while his fingers, somewhat skillfully, rolled over his skin.

"Agh..." Ichigo panted. "Damn... that feels good."

Shiro chuckled. "You're still so tense King. Why don'cha try relaxing?"

"Mnn..." Ichigo moaned into the pillow. His eyes opened. He blinked slowly.

Shiro gave Ichigo's shoulders a good squeeze and he felt the teenager deflate beneath him. Ichigo turned around, his eyes wide. Shiro lifted his weight off of Ichigo as the orangette rotated his body in order to fully face the albino above him.

"Sh-Shiro? Wh-What're you...? G-Get off of me!"

"Naw," Shiro replied, pushing Ichigo back into the bed. "I don't really feel like doing that King." He placed his thumbs just centimetres above Ichigo's collar bone and continued his earlier massaging method.

After the initial jolt of surprise, Ichigo finally began to relax. His eyes fluttered shut and he moaned from obvious enjoyment. "F-Fine..." He said softly. "You can stay... as long as you don't stop."

"Consider it done," Shiro promised. As he continued he could feel how Ichigo slowly started to relax to his touch, the muscles loosened and, surprisingly, a thin layer of sweat coated Ichigo's skin. Shiro tilted his head and shuffled his hips further up Ichigo's body... and that's when he noticed something. Something interesting that explained Ichigo's hysterical mood...

Ichigo was hard. And it wasn't just a misunderstanding on Shiro's part. No, Ichigo's erection was throbbing and still growing with every touch from the hollow.

Shiro was tempted to make a remark, but instead he remained silent. No, if he spoke he'd ruin such a perfect opportunity to get the jump on Ichigo. He leaned in close, careful not to touch the hard member of the teen beneath him. Grinning slowly, Shiro placed his lips just a mere inch away from Ichigo's then ground their hips together.

Ichigo's eyes shot wide open. As anticipated, his head jerked forward and his lips met Shiro's. Shiro slipped his tongue into Ichigo's mouth and continued to grind their erections together. After a small moment of shock, Ichigo's eyes began to close. He angled his lips for better access against Shiro's and his hands gripped the bed sheets beneath.

As Shiro drew back for breath, Ichigo's moans could be heard.

"Oh god... what the hell are you doing?" Ichigo gasped out.

Shiro licked his lips. "Not sure yet." They both moaned out as their manhood brushed against each other's. It cast a particularly _hot _spell over the both of them fueling thick lust into their veins. Shiro purred out these next words, sending shivers down Ichigo's spine, "I think I'd like to see where it leads."

"Fucking _do it._" Ichigo demanded. He took in fistfuls of Shiro's shihakusho and yanked the hollow's lips to his own. A sweet smell invaded Ichigo's nose setting him into a high. The smell clashed with the tangy flavour of Shiro's tongue as it dominated his mouth, inching over every crevasse, claiming the warm cavern as his own.

"Ah~!" Ichigo gasped as Shiro's hand cupped his manhood, separating from the sizzling kiss in order to catch his breath. He felt so… weird. So lost in Shiro's eyes, yet he never felt more at home. It felt like this was where he belonged, in Shiro's arms, in love with his hollow. Of course, the albino was his other half, the missing piece of the puzzle. Shiro filled the void he'd been feeling for years.

Ichigo gazed deep into Shiro's molten pools, his grin mirroring the hollow's. Shiro leaned back, shocked at the odd, yet sexy, look on Ichigo's features.

"More." The King demanded. "I want you to make me forget my name. I want to be limping for weeks after this, understand?"

Shiro cackled. "King wants to ride his horse, ne? Well, I ain't gonna deny him that _pleasure._"

Ichigo shuddered, moaning out at the implication. He ground into Shiro's hand as it squeezed his manhood then caressed him in harsh, pleasurable strokes. Shiro decided to experiment, twisting the flesh in his hands. Ichigo's forehead smashed against Shiro's shoulders, he moaned with lustful heat, bucking his hips. "Oh g-god! What'd you d-do?"

Shiro's eyes lit up in excitement, his head filling with mischievous plans. He purred into Ichigo's ear, more than willing to share his discovery, "I never would've take ya as the masochistic type, Ichi."

Ichigo shuddered. "J-Just wh-what do you m-mean by that?" He moaned louder as Shiro twisted and pumped him through his pants. Ichigo could feel the area between his legs become damp, and he shivered when it started to get cold.

"Oh, my little King loves pain~! Do ya like punishment too, Ichi?" Ichigo could barely see anymore. His nails dug into Shiro's skin as he slowly lost his mind to the gratifying pleasure coursing through his veins. He could hear just fine, though, and Shiro's words sang to him like a hypnotic melody. "Mmm… I bet ya do. If I bend ya over and slap ya hard, would you cry, or would ya moan like a good little whore?"

Another squeeze had Ichigo wetting his pants, coming with an aggressive shout of Shiro's name. Shiro grinned; tossing Ichigo's soaked pants and boxers off towards god knows where – he was too occupied with his King to really notice. He licked his lips, pleased with the marvelous sight in front of him. Ichigo was spent, panting, his entire body flushed in beautiful shades of pink. Shiro started near Ichigo's knees. As he slowly crawled up Ichigo's body, squeezing and massaging different places, he placed gentle kisses and nipped at sensitive areas.

He knew Ichigo was getting turned on again. He felt his King's body roll into him, encouraging his hands to continue their dirty work. Shiro looked into Ichigo's heated eyes, and for a second, he swore he was staring back at himself. He never felt closer to Ichigo than he did in the moment, and he only felt himself getting closer and closer. They were becoming whole again, their split and cracked souls healing each other. Lips met for another hot clash, this time no one got the upper hand.

They wrestled across the bed. Touching, feeling, moaning… and at some point, Ichigo stripped Shiro of his clothing. They fought to get closer, to get more of this feeling. Neither of them cared who, if anyone saw them. What only mattered was that they made each other feel higher then Cloud 9.

It was addicting, more than any drug. It wasn't as if Ichigo had actually done drugs, but he could just naturally tell that there was nothing in the world that made him feel better than Shiro. Now Shiro was probably the one affected by this the most. He was a hollow, and hollows are empty by nature. He always had to live with this never ending pit sitting in his chest, in his stomach and pretty much everywhere else, but not anymore. Just one kiss from his King made that emptiness go away, and he'd gotten plenty that'd last him a life-time in just the past minute.

They finally separated minutes later, crashing against the bed. Ichigo panted heavily, sweat rolling down his skin and pooling with the sweat Shiro had made. Neither of them seemed to care how messy they were, their attention was completely on the other.

"Holy fuck you're amazing." Ichigo gasped out, pressing his renewed arousal right against Shiro's.

Shiro growled. "Yer pretty hot yerself, Ichi."

"Mmm…" Ichigo moaned. "Fuck me, Shiro…"

Shiro froze, a spark of desire washing through him when he stared into Ichigo's eyes. "You… are you sure? I know you… value your-"

"Don't even say it." Ichigo kissed him, needy and wantonly. "Shiro, I want **you.** I want _this._"

Shiro grinned and slid a finger into Ichigo's entrance, silencing Ichigo's – and he'd never admit he'd done this – squeal with a kiss. The King crammed his tongue into his Horse's mouth, shoving himself down on Shiro's finger, almost as if saying; _You dare mock me and I'll kill you._

He chuckled and shoved another finger inside Ichigo, preparing him thoroughly for something _much_ bigger. Soon those fingers were gone and Shiro thrust himself inside. Ichigo arched and cried, pain creating a venomous heat when combined with the intense pleasure he felt.

"Yer… tainting me… Ichi…" Shiro panted. "Makin' me… like this pain too…"

Ichigo let out a half-hearted laugh, soon drowned by the relentless call of Shiro's name as the Hollow thrust into him repeatedly. He moaned loudly when a specific bundle of nerves were hit, making Ichigo's nails dig into Shiro's shoulders.

Then Ichigo wanted to please Shiro too. He let go of his death grip, shaky hands moving down Shiro's back and towards his ass. When Shiro gave him a confused look, all Ichigo could do was smirk as he slid in his fingers.

"Ngh… I-Ichi!" Shiro whined, his thrust wild and instinctual and getting more monstrous the more Ichigo moved his fingers.

"I like it better when you call me King…" The orangette murmured, thrusting his fingers in deeper. Shiro growled out his name, thrusting into his King further than before.

Then something… exotic happened. Ichigo came across Shiro's stomach and Shiro released after one more hard thrust. Sparks flew behind Ichigo's eyes as a wave of Shiro's power coursed through his veins. He had the feeling Shiro experienced the same thing. Before they could dwell on the subject, they collapsed against each other and fell unconscious.

* * *

Ichigo woke to an empty bed. He sighed and stood up, crying as a shock of pain ran up his spine. He clung to the desk, shaking from discomfort. He slid on pants, just barely, and stumbled down the hall into the kitchen.

To his surprise, Shiro was there cooking.

"Morning Ichi, or would ya rather me call ya King?"

Ichigo felt his skin prickle in pleasure at that. "Either is fine."

Shiro grinned crookedly, plating pancakes and smothering them in whip cream. He watched Ichigo limp to the chair and he chuckled.

"Shut it… this is your fault." Ichigo muttered.

"Oh ho! Blaming this on me, eh? And here I thought you enjoyed it…"

"I did…" Ichigo admitted with a thick blush. It was good enough for Shiro as he sat down and joined Ichigo at the table. He bit into his own pancake, licking the fork suggestively. "Stop that..."

"Now that I love ya, and now that I know ya love me too, yer in fer a world of trouble."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Great, just let me recover from last night's trouble first."

"Remember, _King,_ you ordered me to fuck ya until you couldn't walk."

Ichigo swallowed his pancake and shifted uncomfortably.

"Regardless, I didn't know it was in ya to be so… aggressive." Shiro smiled, an honest yet still mischievous smile. "I kinda liked that demanding side of ya, sexy…" He sighed as Ichigo rubbed his thighs. "I can heal yer ass for ya."

Ichigo chuckled. "I bet you can… how long have you been able to do that, by the way?"

"Honestly? I don't know… I've always had instant regeneration, but I only found out last night that it'd work on you. It was-"

He cut Shiro off. "I swear to god you say instinct."

Shiro leaned over the table, placing his lips on Ichigo's ear. "That's exactly what I was gonna say… now, let me show ya what instinct can do with a shower and your hot body."

Ichigo's cheeks flared. "Baka…"

"Love ya too, King."

* * *

**So, mis-match birthday dates, I know… Most fansites say his birthday is on July 15****th****, but my manga says July 7****th****. So I'll let you guys decide. X3**

**Review please~?**


End file.
